


Night Snack

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Night Snack

“Why are up at three in the fucking morning?” Mickey asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

“Got hungry”, Ian replied from his place on a stool. He took another spoonful of whatever was in the bowl he was eating from.

“What’s that?” Mickey squinted to see in the dim light, a lamp on the counter the only source of light in the room.

“Left over pasta.”

“Cold?”

“Uh-hum”, Ian agreed, humming around another spoonful.

Mickey got closer and peered into the bowl. “And what’s that?”

“Honey.”

Mickey made a disgusted face at him. “You’re eating cold pasta with honey at three in the morning?”

“Yup.”

“Are you pregnant, Ian?”

Ian rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course not, that would be impossible.”

Mickey gave him his best “not shit, Sherlock” face, but Ian continued. “I haven’t bottomed in ages!”

Mickey gave him a light push on the shoulder and he laughed before taking another spoonful. Yummy.


End file.
